The Perfect World
by C.R Ashton
Summary: Shinji creates the perfect world... chapter 5,6 and 7 in online. FINALLY!! Sorry it took so long!! =)
1. Life after death

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned below belongs to me. If they do, I'd be better off from where I am now. So lay off the lawyer. I watched EoE many times, but there are things I still don't understand. So just assume this happened after EoE and it got mixed up with the last 2 episodes of NGE.   
  
  
  
  
Title: The Perfect World  
  
  
The world had ended. Third impact had come and gone. Shinji was stuck with Asuka of all the people he could think of. Just minutes ago, he wanted to strangle the shit out of her. If it weren't for her hand, she'd be dead by now. Shinji caught a glimpse of Rei floating in the midst of the blood red sea. Asuka had gone back to what's left of Misato's apartment, leaving Shinji to his own thoughts and ramblings. //What is the meaning of all this? How am I gonna survive this? Ayanami...//   
  
"You must create your world..." Shinji practically leapt from where he stood at least 6 inches from the ground. He turned to see Rei in her usual attire staring back at him with her crimson eyes.   
  
"Rei! What are you...how'd you get here?" He took hold of Rei's hands, his eyes came alive with the first sight of the blue haired angel. Rei said nothing, only looked back at Shinji. She remembered what they had talked about when they were at the sea of LCL. The memory of them being together, the feeling was indescribable. Despite it all, he had somehow rejected what it all meant and what she represented. That's how they ended up here. It was 'his' will that she reappeared.   
  
"I am here because you wanted me to be. You just thought about me in your mind and here I am." Shinji could not believe what he just heard. Nothing in life was ever that simple, just a thought and there she was. He was confused, as much as he was relieved to see Ayanami in front of him.   
  
"Wow...I did that. But I don't get it..."   
  
"You were not suppose to. We talked about this before, you must create a world in which you want to live in. You decide from now on..." Shinji looked at Rei, trying hard to digest what she had told him. It was not easy to understand, but it sure was damn easy to do. //Fairy Godmother comes into mind now...//   
  
"You mean...I can do what I want to. No conditions at all..."  
  
"Well, some do. Nothing is without a limit. We've gone through the possible choices...but I rather not be what I was pictured in your world." It was all coming back now. Ayanami Rei. The blue haired girl who was new in class. Bright and cheerful, full of spirit and zeal for life. Her smile so bright it could light the darkest night. It was the Ayanami that Shinji wanted to meet, wanted to be with. //Then she would not be any different from Asuka now...wouldn't she?//   
  
"Ayanami, I...why wouldn't you wanna be like that? I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact I kinda like it..." Rei looked up, half stared into Shinji's blue eyes. His eyes represented the point of her sanity, for some reason she felt as if she could stare at them forever. Rei quickly realized that she had been staring, she turned away with a soft flush of red. Shinji smiled at the sight of the angel blushing, it made her looked so sweet.   
  
"Come on, if this is the world I'm suppose to create...I'd need some help from you," Shinji tugged her hands, gesturing her to follow him. He led the way, returning to the one place he could think of. Rei said nothing, only followed as she was being led around. The surroundings had been familiar, as if she had seen them all her life. //Wait a minute...isn't this?// The building was unmistakable. They were heading off back to her old apartment.   
  
~tsujiku~  
  



	2. Changes

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned below belongs to me. If they do, I'd be better off from where I am now. So lay off the lawyer. I watched EoE many times, but there are things I still don't understand. So just assume this happened after EoE and it got mixed up with the last 2 episodes of NGE.   
  
  
  
  
Title: The Perfect World  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
They reached Ayanami's apartment within minutes, ran all the way up till they were standing in front of her door. Shinji glanced at Rei, she was taking her time staring back at him. They seemed to communicate telepathically as Rei pushed the door and walked right into her apartment. Shinji sheepishly followed behind. The room looked exactly the same, the way both of them had remembered it to be. Minus all the wasted bandages and paper on the floor. Strangely, Commander Ikari's glasses were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Why are we here?" Her voice sounded distant and cold. Shinji could not know for certain. There were other places that he knew of, but somehow he chose her apartment. It had been her sanctuary for years, even long before he arrived and became an Eva pilot. Misato's apartment was out of the question, god knows what will happen if he had brought Rei back to a rather unstable Asuka. //All hell breaks loose...I doubt 3rd Impact would have any effect on it...//   
  
"I...I don't know. I just felt that maybe, this was the place you'd wanna be now..." Shinji could see Rei staring outside though the window, her attention focused on something else. She showed neither emotion nor concern, just being her usual self. //Typical...// The fact that she expressed disagreement to what he wanted her to be made him think twice before saying anything.   
  
"How's Asuka? Is she alright...where is she now?" Shinji could hardly believe what he heard. Ayanami Rei. The 'Ayanami Rei' was asking him how Asuka was doing?! //OK, something is definitely wrong here...//   
  
"She's...ano, she's alright. She's back at Misato's apartment now..." Shinji's brain was working furiously as to why Rei would be asking about Asuka. It had not been her usual statement, as a matter of fact he could not recall a time she ever did that. Rei could see that Shinji was taken off by her question. It was not like she wanted to, he did refuse her at first. She had offered him something he wanted, in return he changed his decision to come back and be with Asuka. It might not have been his choice, but the fact remains that he was with her at the beach.   
  
"Ayanami...can I ask you..."  
  
"What is it, Ikari kun?" Rei avoided looking at Shinji, it would be the best way to remain her composure. She decided not to risk her emotions on him, it would only make her feel awkward. //Bad is not in my vocabulary.//   
  
"Ano...after all this, does it mean that everything that I think of will come true. As in well...wishing for something and stuff..." He figured it would be best to avoid any Rei/Asuka conversations now. He would have to give it some thought later.   
  
"Not exactly. But you could put it that way...there are limitations as I have said. For example...the three of us as in you, Asuka and me cannot be changed or altered anymore, for we all exist now. As for those who have yet to exist in this world, you're free to alter and change them as much as you want." With that, Rei stepped back from the window and sat on the bed. Her breathing calm, at least she would not have to be the 'Rei' she had seen. It was not that she did not like it, it was the thought of change that worried her. She had remained as she was for all her life, change does not come easy. Shinji had mentioned that he liked the way the other 'Rei' had been. Her heart felt an unfamiliar ache, she saw herself no different from Asuka and all the other girls if she had been like the other 'Rei'. Maybe it hurts a little to know that Shinji longed for some similarity from Asuka. //It is impossible...//  
  
"I see. That's interesting...so when do I start?" //Damn! And I was looking forward to a happier 'Ayanami' and a not-so-bitchy 'Asuka'//   
  
"Anytime you're ready..." //I feel like a fairy godmother// Just then, Rei felt her hand being touched by another soul. She turned to see Shinji who had placed himself next to her in a second. He smiled towards her, trying to tell her how much he appreciated her help through his touch. The contact was brief and simple, but it made waves within Rei's emotions. Feeling rather confused and good at the same time, she did not know how to reply.   
  
"Thank you...for your help. Rest now Ayanami...for we have a world to create tomorrow, I can't do it alone. I need your help and guidance..." Yet again, Shinji found a way to make the angel blush. //OK that wasn't too hard...// He reluctantly let go of her hand and made his way towards the door. Even though he knows that Asuka was back home, he has no other place to go. He turned back one last time, signaling a goodnight to his angel. She had surprisingly smiled back. It made his heart leapt to see her smile. Within that few seconds, he was outside closing the door behind him.   
  
  
  
~tsujiku~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: OKOK...thanks a million for all the feedbacks and encouragements. Thanks Kimberly, you just made my day. =) Few things I wanna share...  
  
1. I'm not sure if Rei ever asked about Asuka in NGE, as much as I can remember...there wasn't any. If there was...please do tell.   
2. I didn't want to call Asuka a 'bitch', I can't find any substitute...don't flame me for this. I wrote this at 3 am OK...so I'm too stoned to find words in the ol' Oxford.   
3. I am going to write about Asuka soon...for those who have asked me. And Shinji did grow up after all, I thought it would be nice to give him a mature side, still the same inside. =P  
4. As you might notice, I'm taking my time writing this fic. It's my first...definitely not my last, so I'm going rather slow pace at this. Tell me what you think...  
  
Thanks a million.   
  
  



	3. Power of Creation and Control.

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned below belongs to me. If they do, I'd be better off from where I am now. So lay off the lawyer. I watched EoE many times, but there are things I still don't understand. So just assume this happened after EoE and it got mixed up with the last 2 episodes of NGE.   
  
  
  
  
Title: The Perfect World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Asuka stepped into Misato's apartment, being soaking wet all over. //Maybe a dip in the pool wasn't such a bad idea after all...// She could not believe what happened half an hour ago. Her neck still had the bruises Shinji left. There they were on the beach next to each other, before she knew it his hands were strangling her. His grip so tight, she felt that her eyes were going to pop out any second. She wanted to struggle back, to hit the daylights out of him. His eyes portrayed nothing but a frightened child who was confused. His mind was somehow being pre-programmed to do this to her. Asuka could barely raise her hand properly, it only managed to briefly touch his cheek. Shinji stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly aware of what he had been doing. Tears flowed, sobs were heard later. //Baka...what a wimp! //  
  
She roughly took of her plug suit, throwing it to one corner. Walked towards the bathroom, she looked into the mirror. What she saw made her want to throw up. That girl in the mirror was definitely 'not' her. Her eyes were sunken, her face looked like they were 10 years older. //THIS IS NOT 'ME'!!// Before she knew it, her right fist flung itself towards the mirror. The sound of the crack made Asuka feel a sense of relief, satisfaction that she had the power to control her surroundings. The blood made a stain on her bandaged hand. She could feel no pain, all she felt was a rush of power. It brought her confidence up to level again. Control meant everything to her, she could not careless what happened to Shinji.   
  
"I'm still the best Eva pilot!! I don't give a damn about that BAKA!" She ripped off the bandage, throwing them away. The wound was still fresh, blood oozed out. //So much for pain...now I need a bath.//  
  
  
Shinji took the long road home. It had started raining the moment he left Rei's apartment. He was too deep in thought to give a damn about the rain. It was not like it would make him feel any better. Rain had soaked him inside out, the roads were so dark he could hardly see where he was going. He was confused. He had been given something that he had longed for, the problem was he did not know how to handle it. He had been given the power to create a whole new world, one that would be perfect enough to outlast the previous world. Hopefully, it would last forever and let mankind continue on from here. Creation was an incredible power, the very same power which led to his father's obsession with Evas. Part of Shinji resented that power, for what it represented and how it had made his childhood life miserable. Then again, it had excited him to know that he would be the one responsible for everything.   
  
You must create your world...You decide from now on... Rei's words kept ringing back and forth in his mind. He had an enormous task to do, still he felt that the boots were too big for him. //But Rei said that it was for the benefit of all...//  
  
"Wait a minute...she never said 'that'!" He looked around him, noticing that he had spoken out aloud. Like there was anyone around to listen, the streets were dead quiet. He took the corner, reached the apartment compound within minutes. He hesitated to continue his steps. Asuka would be waiting for him, his mind predicted a thousand and one things she would either do or say the moment she sees him. //Be a man will, ya...you have a world to create!//   
  
He sighed at the thought of Asuka beating the shit out of him. He proceeded up the stairs, not bothering to check whether the lift was working. Every step he took, he felt his pace slow down. His heart felt heavy, he had difficulty breathing. The burden was upon his chest and shoulders, Asuka was going to be at the front door waiting for him. //Not now...I have to take control. Rei said I'd decide from now on...not HER!// Before long, he stood in front of his door.   
  
  
~tsujiku~  
  



	4. Loneliness Is A Choice

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned below belongs to me. If they do, I'd be better off from where I am now. So lay off the lawyer. I watched EoE many times, but there are things I still don't understand. So just assume this happened after EoE and it got mixed up with the last 2 episodes of NGE.   
  
  
  
  
Title: The Perfect World  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Shinji stood at the front door of Misato's apartment, his hand barely touching the knob. He just froze on the spot for minutes, his mind still wondering if he should enter. He knew what was behind the door, it was none other than Asuka. However, it was not Asuka that mattered to him, it was the memories that he had inside that same apartment. The good and bad times, things that happened which made him remember everything in the previous world. Little droplets of water slipped from his fingers, landing themselves on the doorknob. //Maybe...it's not the time yet// He pulled his hand away, breathed a sigh of relief. He was not prepared to see her, or tell Asuka everything that he had just learned from Rei.   
  
"There must be another way..." Shinji turned his back on the door, headed straight for the lift. He was not sure why he did what he did, turning his back on the door of his apartment, his home. His room and his SDAT player had been his sanctuary for years, he stood firm through them all. Now as he stood there waiting for the lift to arrive, he had neither. *TING~* The lift arrived, he stepped into the small compartment. For once he felt a sense of desertedness, which he had not felt before, last time it had been rather lonely. Now it was the feeling of being deserted, which made matters worse. He had both Rei and Asuka, yet he chose to be alone. //Funny...I needed people but, ironically neither of them are with me now...// Shinji continued to lean against the wall of the small lift, buttons were left untouched. He slit down to the floor, thinking of too much at too short a time.   
  
"This is going to be hard...and difficult..." His head on top of his arms as his legs curled up towards his body. Tears would flow easily but he forbid them to fall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Rei had looked outside the window the moment Shinji left her apartment. She was worried about Shinji when she heard the sound of thunder in a distant. Rain poured generously like as if the heavens were overflowing with precious liquid. Watching Shinji walking in the rain was a little unbearable for Rei. He had after all send her back for the night, in return she gave nothing that was of physical value. //You could have invited him to stay for tea...// She sighed at the memory of her and Shinji at the exact same spot where she was. Her apartment. English tea. Their little discussion about Shinji's life and his relationship with his father, Ikari.   
  
"He had been chosen..." Rei whispered to the gods, praying for the safety of 3rd child as he proceeded to start his long and tiring walk home. Though he could just take the train, but he mentioned to just walk home. Rei could never understand the human emotions, it was an ever-changing history. Once sad, then happy, then again scary. These were the very same feelings which Rei felt, it made her think logically for the first time. It had been odd for her to shed tears last time, she knew why. This time her tears were a question to her, why had they fallen so suddenly. Loneliness was a choice, she had preferred it very much. Her mind longed for peace, yet her heart felt the bitter chill of being alone.   
  
"Maybe there's more to life than this..." Just then she silently wiped her tears away and got herself another cup of tea. It was the tea, which he taught her how to make. The color still fascinated her for some reason, the warmth was welcomed. //Would he feel the coldness I'm feeling? // One sip. Then the other. Time stood still for her small little apartment, yet memories seem to pop up every now and then.   
  
  
  
~tsujiku~  
  
  
Author's note: Just wanna share a lil'  
  
I'll be on vacation...well sorta...moving to Tokyo next week...so I might not be able to post new chapters for a month or so. For those who follow the manga series, you'll know where I got the 'tea' from. For those who don't...where have you been?! Go get one now!! This chapter is written at 4 am, so I might revise this. But still I love your reviews...keep em' coming.  
  



	5. The Devil Within

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned below belongs to me. If they do, I'd be better off from where I am now. So lay off the lawyer. I watched EoE many times, but there are things I still don't understand. So just assume this happened after EoE and it got mixed up with the last 2 episodes of NGE.   
  
  
  
  
Title: The Perfect World  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Devil within.  
  
  
  
The next morning came so soon, Shinji had barely realized it. He opened his eyes to see four white walls surround him. // Where am I? // Only then had he slowly recall what had happened the night before. Trying damn hard to strangle Asuka, only to release her. Seeing Rei again just with one thought from his mind, only to learned that he had been given the power to create a new world for the new breed of mankind. He had been thinking about it the whole night, up to a point where he fell asleep in the elevator. Lucky for him, there was no one around to discover him sitting in there like a pathetic fool with no home to return to. He had a home, but it was Asuka that he could not face. Trying to kill someone who was obviously still very much alive haunted his thoughts.   
  
Suddenly the elevator door opened, Shinji nearly jumped to his feet. There in front of him was the devil herself, Asuka in a bright red dress. //Speak of the devil...// Her eyes pierced through his, making Shinji feel as if she could read his mind.   
  
+ACI-Well, well...if it isn't the coward who tried to kill me but failed.+ACI- She stepped into the elevator, raising her hand to press the 'Ground floor' button. Shinji kept silent even though he wanted to say something. It was best to avoid an argument with Asuka now, it would only make matters worse.   
  
+ACI-So had fun spending the night here?+ACI-   
  
+ACI-No...why should you care...+ACI-  
  
+ACI-I don't. Just wanted to know how much of a loser you are...+ACI- Her voice irritated Shinji. He could not understand why he had somehow had a slight crush on her before. Maybe it was because she became the hottest topic in the whole school, furthermore being the only male student to live with her in the same apartment flattered him. He lost count on the number of times he had dreams about her, some of which he was too embarrassed to admit. //F+ACo-ck+ACE- I don't have them anymore...so stop thinking about it. // The elevator reached the designated floor within the next couple of seconds. Asuka stepped out without bothering to look back at Shinji who still refused to stand.   
  
+ACI-See ya later, Baka...hope you'll enjoy your little quiet day. Too bad 'wonder girl' s not here to share it with you.+ACI- The elevator door closed before Shinji could even reply. His anger and frustration with Asuka was driving him insane. He wished he could have killed her at the beach there and then. It would save him all the pain and ache he's feeling. //But no...you're too much of a coward to have done it right?+ACE- // In fact he could hardly recall the last time he did something right. Then the elevator door opened again, he looked up to see a bright pair of crimson eyes shyly greeting his blue ones.   
  
+ACI-Ayanami...what are you doing here? Ano...+ACI- The blue-haired angel was silent but rather shocked to see Shinji sitting on the floor of the elevator. His clothes were still the same, drenched inside out from the rain. From his present look, Rei could see that he had obviously spent the whole night sitting and sleeping in the elevator. As a matter of fact, the whole elevator smelled of him. //Familiar scent...//   
  
+ACI-Ikari kun, have you been sleeping here the whole night? I thought you said you had to return home?+ACI- Shinji looked rather sad and reluctant to answer the question. He did not want Rei to know the truth, yet it was adding weight to his already burdened shoulders. He sighed deeply, trying to make up excuses. However, Rei's look made him realize that she knew he'd make something up. //Better be safe than sorry...//   
  
+ACI-Yes, I did. I wanted to enter the apartment...but somehow I couldn't bring myself to see Asuka face to face, after what I did. Now I wished I had finished what I started...+ACI-  
  
+ACI-Don't say that.+ACI- Shinji turned his eyes to hers, questioning her meaning.   
  
+ACI-You know what I mean...you could never do it, even if you hated her...+ACI- It was sometimes painful to admit the things he did not want to. What Rei told him was true, he could not lie or deny. They were on the same team, Nerv Eva pilots. He could never kill Asuka with his bare hands, no matter how much he felt like it. //She's a bitch from the start anyway...// Shinji smiled at the thought of him being rather silly in front of Rei. He wondered how Rei had been able to read his mind, like she was monitoring what he was thinking from time to time. //That's odd...//  
  
  
  
  
+AH4-tsujiku+AH4- 


	6. A Quiet Moment

Disclaimer: The entire present disclaimer applies. So stop trying to get me nailed. I don't get anything from this...(except for reviews. =] )  
  
  
Title: The perfect world  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Both figures walked towards Misato's apartment, saying nothing but occasionally stealing glances from one another. It was not something totally new to them, since they both do it most of the time. Shinji tried to turn the doorknob, half expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly, it was not. //Asuka...// Shinji stepped inside feeling rather odd instead of being at home. The sensation was rather eerie, as if an unseen force had possessed the apartment. All the past memories he had seemed to have faded and not redeemed itself. Rei noticed it too, even though she was not here often. It was rather uncanny for both of them to feel something different, Shinji hesitated from taking another step. He turned to look at Rei, who was very much zoned out on her own.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you..." Shinji's voice made Rei snap back to the present. She did not know what to say, just plainly stared back at the boy.   
  
"I, I do...but I don't know why?" Shinji walked around the apartment suspecting something wrong. He finally stepped into the bathroom, only to notice bandages soaked with blood all over the floor. It was weird because he'd expect to see this situation in Ayanami's apartment but not his. The smell of dried blood made Shinji want to puke, it was unbearable. //What on mother earth had Asuka been 'doing' ?! // He immediately closed the door shut, not wanting Rei to see what he just saw. He tried his damn best to show no foul play as Rei looked back at him.  
  
"What is it, Ikari kun? You seemed...disturbed..." Rei walked towards the bathroom door, directly at Shinji who was trying to block the entrance.  
  
" Er...nothing, nothing that is unusual. You know Asuka..." //She's still headed this way...//  
  
"Well...I don't really know Asuka that well..." //STOP! Ayanami...//  
  
"I ya...*gulp* it's nothing, really..." //He's hiding something...//  
  
Rei made a few more steps towards the bathroom, Shinji could not think. //This is gonna be pretty ugly...// He was going to pop soon if he did not think of something. He really did not want Ayanami to see the mess Asuka made. It was not like there was anything wrong with it, but considering the fact that Ayanami had suddenly been so concerned about Asuka lately, he dare not risked it. //She doesn't need this...// Just then Rei stopped as suddenly as she proceeded. The tangy scent of blood was unmistakable, it was something Rei lived with all her life. The color and feel of it made Rei felt sick, no wonder she hated it so much. //Red...// The color of her very eyes was something she despised, though Shinji seemed rather attracted by it. // Asuka...has red hair, red uniform...// Everyone knew she was the direct contrast of Asuka, hair color being the least of the list. Shinji could only wonder what Rei had in her mind, being in her little world known as the mind.   
  
"Maybe you're right...there's nothing there..." Silence.   
  
"EXACTLY!! There's nothing...no siree...nothing of interest here..." Shinji quickly closed the door, trying his best to be the next Oscar nominee. He gestured Rei to go to the living room while he hustled to the kitchen. He searched for the English tea he knew Rei loved. He had taught her how to make her own tea, while doing so he caught a glimpse of what flavor she liked. //Earl Grey// That day he instantly ran to the nearest place he could find the same brand and flavor. It took him a couple of hours till he finally found the small shop selling imported tea, rather it had cost him a small fortune. //No regrets...//  
  
As he came out from the kitchen, he could hear fine music coming from the living room. His eyes caught Rei sitting in front of the stereo, holding a tiny booklet in her hands. //Air in G minor. Bach...// Her crimson eyes focused on the tiny booklet, paying much attention to the music she was hearing. The light reflected upon her pale alabaster skin made her glow, like an angel the gods forgot about. He liked what he saw, it made Rei look so sweet. Then his foot accidentally kicked a magazine, making the blue haired angel turn towards his direction. He blushed a little, feeling a little guilty that he had somehow disturbed her quiet moment.   
  
Rei's eyes scanned him all over, before the familiar aroma took over her senses. It was a scent she would always remember, the sweet smell of tea. It reminded her of green fields she could only imagine in her dreams.   
  
"Tea...?"  
  
  
'Tsujiku' 


	7. Reality bites.

Disclaimers: All the previous disclaimers apply. So stop trying to get to your lawyers, I don't get anything but reviews OK?   
  
Chapter 7: And they met...  
  
Asuka had run from her apartment all the way to the town center. No one was there to bother her. Not a single soul in sight. //That's odd, ain't it?// She looked everywhere but was rather disappointed to find no one. Could it be that she was destined to be with that 'Baka' for the rest of her life? Then again, she managed an astonishing grin on her face.  
  
"At least, wonder girl isn't around to boss me around..." She was suddenly reminded of First Child, her doll like rival. How much she hated the way First Child presented herself, the ice queen of Nerv. The Commander's pet doll, willing to sacrifice everything for him. //Hah...too bad she was gone all too soon...// It was not long before she sat down on a bench near the park, worn out from her fruitless search. She thought it was impossible for the no one to be around, the end was too soon. Her stomach begged to differ though.   
  
"I have to find something to eat...or I'll starve!" Her eyes scanned the surrounding area for the nearest stall or restaurant. She saw the ramen stall she used to frequent. //Ramen...I'm craving for one now...// She ran across the street, stopped short before she reached the stall.   
  
"Wait a minute! If I can't find anyone around...then who's gonna make the ramen for me?!" She mentally slapped herself for being so forgetful. She would have to make it herself, but she did not intend to anyhow. //Better get things that are already done// Her mind switched to a nearby convenient store, without much thought she flawlessly ran towards it.  
  
  
  
Both Shinji and Rei sat down, enjoying the tea and each other's presence. Even though the CD was on, most of the time silence was the main music. Shinji could not help but notice that Rei had remarkable eyes, her ruby eyes would shift to different shades of red depending on her mood. There were times when she seems lost or in a daze, her eyes had a lighter shade making them dreamy. Then there were times when she seems serious and at attention, the red became darker. The best shade that Shinji preferred was the one which would appear when she smiled. Her eyes became alive, like dancing flames in the middle of her ocean blue hair. However, they were the rarest among all the shades, Shinji is constantly reminded by the sad fact that she rarely smiles. He sighed.   
  
Rei looked outside the window, the day was a fine sunny day. Yesterday night's rain seemed to have cleared the skies, making it a bright and cheerful. Her heart felt the same, bright and cheerful. She wondered why, as this feeling surprised her. Happy and joy were feelings she thought she had lost, or have yet to find. She kept telling herself that she did not deserve it, that she was alright on her own. All that perception changed when she met Shinji. He was not the most eligible candidate for an Eva pilot, or so Commander Ikari had told her. Shinji was here only because he was needed to pilot Eva 01, there had been difficulties for her to sync with it all the time. Commander Ikari had been thinking of many ways to try not to bring Shinji to Tokyo-3, but in the end he figured that it was best that Shinji came. There were many times that Rei wondered whether Commander Ikari even treated Shinji as a son. She felt that he had treated Shinji more like a soldier under his command than as his son. She felt sorry for the boy, having lost his mother at a young age only to find out later that his father is married to his work. It was not like she was any better either, but she understood his emotions. The feeling of being unwanted, treated as a stranger in every way possible. She sighed.   
  
"Would you like some more..." His voice became a sweet reminder, her thoughts came back to where they both were. Her eyes glanced up as she held out her cup. The sides of her mouth could not help but twitched up a little to form an indistinguishable smile. Shinji stared at her, hardly believing that he saw her smile. // She must have read my mind...// He was more than happy to pour the tea into her cup, his heart beat increasing by the moment. He could do nothing but smile back in return.   
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said...I think that, well...I am up to the task." Rei's eyes turned towards his, trying to read his mind and open his heart through his eyes. //Is he really up to it? Would he doubt, or would he mistakenly abuse the power he holds in his hand?// It was not up to her to judge, but she wanted to be certain that he would not regret his choices.   
  
"I see...in that case, I will help you or guide you, if you want me to..."  
  
"Oh, I would like that very much...please. Thank you, Rei." He felt weird calling her by her first name. It was giving him chills, making him a nervous schoolboy all over again. She felt the same, being called by her first name. No one called her that except her commanding officers. Shinji had always preferred to call her by her last name, professionalism was in play. She observed Shinji as he poured the tea into her cup, amazed by its color. She found herself strangely attracted to the color, not knowing why.   
  
Just then, the both of them heard footsteps from outside the door. Their eyes locked. Both mentally telling each other whom it was. Shinji remembered that he did not lock the door. He had a sudden strong urge to get up and bolt the door. //What a drag!// He looked at Rei, she had her attention at the door. She knew who it was, but she could not bring herself to do anything about it. She had secretly wished that Shinji would get up and do something, but what he should do was different matter altogether. She had no answer for that. Before they both knew it, Asuka had kicked the door open. Her eyes meet theirs, she nearly choked. All the items in her hands dropped to the floor, making a rather unnecessary mess. Her eyes felt like they could pop out any moment. //It can't be...// Seated before her was First Child, Ayanami Rei, having a quiet moment with the Baka. Her mind sprang into autopilot allowing her defensive mode to resurface. Her finger automatically made its way, indicating The First Child.   
  
"You...It's you. Aren't you supposed to be DEAD?!"  
  
  
  
  
~Tsujiku~ 


End file.
